Auntie Liv
by MHfanSmoezz
Summary: I'm very bad in summary's, but I'll try.. Someone from Liv's past is coming back, someone she espected to never see again.. Btw.. IT'S NOT ELLIOT;  I tought, maybe smart to tell you!:P
1. Chapter 1

The elevator door opens and a girl is walking out crying. 'I can do this, I have to do this.' She says to herself over and over again.

'Hey there, are you okay? Can I help you with anything?'

The girl sniffs and looks up in the green eyes of Amanda Rollins. 'I don't know, maybe, yes, I think so.' The girl rambles almost inaudible.

'I'm looking for Olivia Benson, she worked here like ten years ago, I don't know if she still works here. I don't even know if she worked at this department, I knew she was a cop but…'

The girl was cut off by Amanda, 'You mean Detective Benson, yes she still works here, she's out on a case, but she will be back soon, do you want to wait for her?'

'Yes! No, yes, I don't know.'

'You know what? Have a seat, would you like something to drink? I'll call Olivia and ask her how long she thinks it'll be 'till she's back, okay?'

'Yeah, okay, thank you!'

'No problem, so, what would you like to drink?'

'Oh, uh, yeah, coffee please.'

'Coffee it is.' Amanda says while she walks towards the coffeemaker. She takes out her phone and calls Olivia.

'_Benson_'

'Hey, Olivia, It's Rollins. There's a girl here to see you. I told her I would call you to ask how long it would take for you to come back, so…'

'Well, I just got out of the car, so three minutes, I guess.'

'Okay, I'll tell her, bye'

She ends the call and walks with the coffee to the still crying girl.

'She said she could be here any minute now. Here's your coffee.'

'AUNTIE LIV!' The girl screams suddenly and almost spills the coffee over Amanda as she jumps up and runs over to Olivia.

'Auntie Liv?' Fin asks. 'Who the F is that girl?' he asks John.

John shrugs. 'I don't know, never seen her before in my life!'

A/N: So… Shall I continue or not.. Let me know.. Totally hated my other story.. So started a new one, this is my 2nd.. So.. REVIEW please:$


	2. Chapter 2

'Nikki?' Olivia asks complete in shock. 'Is that you? What on earth are you doing here? Is your mom here too?'

The girl hugs Olivia and starts crying harder. 'Yeah, it's me, I missed you so much! My mom died a week ago, she told me to go find you!'

Olivia who's crying now too holds Nikki tightly to her chest. When she finally finds the words to talk she whispers, 'Do you want to go somewhere more private to talk?'

Nikki doesn't answer, she just nods.

'You can take my office.' Don, who came out of his office after hearing all the commotion, says.

'Olivia and Nikki walk into his office and Olivia starts shooting all the questions that come to her mind.

'What happened to your mother? How did you come here? When did you come here? Have you been back to New York before? Where did you sleep? Does someone know you're here? Does someone know you're gone? Why did you come here? Why didn't you go somewhere else?'

Nikki starts crying again after hearing the last question.

'Damn, I knew I shouldn't have come here! Of course you don't want me here!' She turns around and runs towards the elevators.

'Oh God, what did I do?' Olivia asks herself as she starts running after Nikki.

'Nikki! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! NIKKI! PLEASE!'

'LEAVE ME ALONE! It's pretty obvious you don't want me here! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!'

Olivia can grab her arm just before she gets into the elevator.

'Nikki, please! Just here me out for a second. If you still want to leave after that I won't be the one to stop you! Please?'

Nikki turns around while tears run down her face. 'Okay', she whispers softly.

'Thank you!' Olivia sighs relieved.

They walk back into Don's office and both have a seat on either side of his desk.

'Okay, uhm, I'm sorry for what I just said! It isn't that I don't want you here, I love you! It's just that I didn't expect you to come to me. The last time I saw you, you were like 8 years old.'

'I know, I'm sorry! I couldn't get my mom so far to come back. She said that Holland was so much better for us. Well maybe for her it was.'

'You didn't like it there?'

'No, I hated it! The language is awful, the food horrible and the people are really dumb. I didn't know anybody but I didn't care! I love to read instead of talking to some dumb girls about make-up and boys. They never understood that!'

Nikki makes a face and Olivia chuckles.

'All I wanted was to go back to New York!'

'What did your mom say about it?'

'That I shouldn't be such a drama queen. Her career was going great, she bought me everything I wanted, even if I didn't ask for it. If I asked her if we could go back, she took me out shopping and told me that if we moved back we couldn't do that anymore. And if I said I didn't care about all those stuff she just ignored me till I apologized. But why did you never try to find us? I mean planes go both ways.'

'I wanted to! Really I did! But I couldn't!'

'Why not? What the hell happened that night? I remember that it was your usual night out, and when she came back, she was pissed and drunk and started packing our stuff. I woke up and asked her what she was doing. She answered that we would move to Europe the next day. She never told me what happened between the two of you!'

**Sorry for the delay, had this chapter finished yesterday morning, but then my laptop stopped and I could do it all over! So who wants to know what happened between Liv and Nikki's mom? I don't even know what happened, so if you have any suggestions…. Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

'Uhm, your mother was mad at me because she thought I had slept with her boyfriend.'

'Well, did you?' Nikki asks suspicious.

'No, of course not!'

'Than why did she think that?'

'Because, we went out that night, your mother, her boyfriend, Mark, and me. We went to a party and when your mom went to the bathroom Mark kissed me. Before I realized what happened your mother was back, and hit me hard. She started yelling at us. I told her that I never wanted him to kiss me. But Mark said that we had already slept together several times. I told her it wasn't true but she didn't believe me. She told me that she would never let me see you again! I was devastated! I loved your mother like a sister, and you were like my little niece. I mean, I even lived with you! I thought I would let her cool down and try to talk to her the next morning. I slept in some lazy motel, but when I came home the other day, you were both gone.'

'But why did you never come looking for me?' Nikki asks as the tears come running down her face again.

'I never knew where you went!'

'I sent you cards every Christmas and for your birthdays. You never answered them. I loved you Liv. You were like my second mother!' Nikki says, sobbing now.

'Cards? I never got any cards from you! If I had gotten them I would've come to find you! I loved you Nikki. Your mother broke my heart when she left and took you with her! I cried myself to sleep for months, you were the only family I ever had! You mother took away a part of me, a part of my soul, and I never got it back. You leaving had changed my life!'Olivia says, sobbing now, too.

'But you're a cop. You could've done something to find me!'

'I tried, Honey. I did, so many times, but after three years, I gave up. I'm so sorry baby!'

'You know, my mother never became normal again. She changed, big time! The first few months she would cry about everything. I couldn't do anything right anymore. She would scream at me, or ignore me all day long. The first two years, if I wanted to eat, I had to cook myself. I wished every night that you would come save me, but you never did! After a few years my mom got a job and suddenly everything was about money. I started to hate her. And the worst part is, she didn't even notice! She told her so called 'friends' that since we came to Holland, we really had started bonding. Nothing was more wrong!'

'I'm so sorry Nikki. I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what to say. Come here!'

Nikki stood up and walked over to where Olivia was sitting.

'And I thought that with eighteen years, you were too old to sit on your aunts lap crying!' Nikki laughs trough her tears.

'You're never too old to cuddle with your auntie Liv!' Olivia chuckles.

There's a knock on the door and Cragen peeks his head inside. 'Liv? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to make a call.'

'Oh, yeah, sure. Uh Cap? Is it okay with you if I take some personal time off?'

'No, of course not! Take all the time you need. But can you introduce Rollins and Amaro in your cases first?'

'Of course! Thanks Cap!'

'No problem.'

'You coming Nik? I have to talk to my colleagues first, but that won't take too long and then we can go home!'

'You mean I can stay with you?'Nikki asks a little surprised.

'Yes, of course! Where else would you be staying?'

'Uh, in a hotel maybe?'

'Don't be silly! Of course you're staying with me!'

'Uh, Liv?' Don asks softly.

'Oh, yeah, right, sorry Cap. Let's go Nikki!'

They walk out off the office and Olivia talks to Amanda and Nick about her open cases, so that they can close them.

As she walks back, she asks, 'Ready to go?'

'Ready to go!'

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I really didn't know what Olivia and Nikki's mom should be fighting about. Hope the results are good. Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm so so sorry for letting you wait so long. I was busy with school and everything.. But here's the new chapter._

_Chapter 4:_

When the elevator stops, Nikki and Olivia walk out and to the door that leads to the parking lot.

'Wait! Where's your baggage?' Olivia asks suddenly seeing that Nikki doesn't carry any.

'Oh yeah, right! Almost forgotten. There was a policeman here when I came in. I asked him if he could keep it for me, but I don't see him now. Oh wait, there he is!'

Nikki gets her baggage back and Olivia and they go home.

'Make yourself at home, I'm going to order some food, what would you like to eat?'

'Pizza? I mean if you want that too?'

'Pizza it is then! When you were six you like pizza with salami most, do you still?'

'You remember that? Yeah, it's still my favorite.'

' Good, uhm if you want to put your stuff away, the guestroom is down the hall on your left. The bathroom is on the right.'

'Okay, I'll be right back.'

Nikki puts her stuff in the room while Olivia orders pizza. After they're finished eating they settle on the couch to watch a movie. Olivia still has a lot of questions but thinks it's better if Nikki first gets some rest.

Halfway the movie Nikki is fast asleep with her head resting on Olivia's lap. After the movie Olivia is trying to wake Nikki up but Nikki doesn't give in.

' Nikki sweetie, wake up.' Olivia says softly.

' No, I'm tired! Let me sleep!' Nikki voice cracks with sleep.

' Nikki, I want to go to bed. Please you have to go to bed, too.'

' I'm lying just fine here, now shut up and let me sleep!'

Olivia chuckles, 'I won't shut up until you wake up!'

Olivia tills Nikki upper body up so that she can stand up. As soon as she stands Nikki starts to wake up a little. She stands up too but still leans on Olivia. They start walking towards the guestroom, but even before they're halfway Nikki is asleep again fully leaning on Olivia.

' You must be very sleepy? When was the last time you slept?' Olivia asks while she is almost sure she doesn't get an answer.

'Mhm, dunno, let me sleep!' was the reply from Nikki.

The next morning Olivia wakes up to the smell of coffee. She pulls her robe on and walks to the kitchen.

' Good morning!' Says a tired-looking Nikki.

' Good morning, how did you sleep?'

' Well I woke up around four, couldn't find my sleep again, so I read my book till a more normal hour and made us some coffee.'

' Yeah, I can smell that, it's so sweet of you! What about you and me taking a lazy day today and we start thinking about serious things tomorrow?'

' Serious things? What do you mean by that?'

' Well you know, school, you living with me and I really want to know what happened to your mother and of course how you spent the last ten years.'

' Okay, let's see, my mom had a business diner, she got drunk, drove home anyway, drove through a red light, hit another car, and ended up in hospital, when she woke up after four days of come she said goodbye to me and told me to go find you and died. That's what happened! She just gave up.' Even though she tries to act like she doesn't care tears start to leave Nikki's eyes.

Olivia stand up and walks over to Nikki.

' Shh, it's okay. I know you don't believe me right now, but I knew your mother, she did fight, but sometimes a fight is just lost. Fighting doesn't mean always winning. That she wake up means she fought. She fought to wake up to say goodbye, she loved you!'

' I don't know! Can we stop talking about this now? I don't want to think about her like she was the last few years. I want to think about how she was before we left, before my life turned into hell. She never talked about then, about her childhood, about her friendship with you, only about how amazing her life was after everything, like she erased everything that happened.'

' Well we can talk about that, if you want to.'

' Yeah, I would love that, but can we just relax today, like you said?'

' Sure. What would you like to do? Watch a movie? Shopping? Whatever you want.'

'Well, I know it sounds stupid, because it's freezing outside, but can we maybe go to the beach? In Holland we lived near the beach and I always went there when my head was a mess, it sort of calms me down.'

' Sure, if you want. We can leave now and have breakfast on the way or do you want to make breakfast from the things in the fridge, which I think are not very much eatable as breakfast.'

Olivia walks to the fridge and looks inside.

' Well, that answers your question, I think.' Chuckles Nikki when she looks over Olivia's shoulder and only sees bottles of water, beer and soda.

' Well, I do have milk!' Olivia laughs as she picks up the hidden can of milk which had only enough in it for half a glass.

' Okay, I'll get dressed and ready so we can leave, cause I'm starting to get really hungry.' Nikki says while her belly starts to grumble.

' I think your stomach agrees with you!'

' Yeah, I know! So I'll hurry!' Nikki laughs as she starts walking down the hall towards the bathroom.


End file.
